


Doctor Who Poems

by GabrielsGrace (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Other, Poems, happy poems, sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GabrielsGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some Doctor Who poems that I made up on the spot. Yay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am God (supernatural)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Doctor Who Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Doctor+Who+Fandom), [My Computer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Computer).



> If you're reading these poems, thank you.

I am God.

Obey me or face punishment. 

I am God.

You did not disobey our Father's commands,

so why are you disobeying mine?

I am the new God.


	2. Please, Just See Me

Clara,

Why won't you see me?

I am the same man that you have traveled far and wide with.

Clara,

why can't you hear me?

I may look older, but I am the same Doctor you saved worlds with.

Clara,

please, just see me. 

Why won't you see me.

Clara,

I don't have to listen to know that that's me on your phone.

Clara, 

why are you listening to me but not /me/?

Clara,

My impossible girl,

just notice me.

Please.


	3. Shhhh

Listen!

Listen to the silence.

Maybe it isn't all that quiet.

Do you hear it?

Yes, that.

Pause your show,

your music,

what ever you're doing, stop for a minute.

Just listen.

Do you hear it?

The silence.

Can you hear the voices behind the silent vale?

No?

Try harder.

Mute everything that you can.

Make no noise.

Listen

to

the

silence.

Do you hear it yet?

Turn your back.

Face a wall,

or a window.

Turn your back to everything.

Let it know that it's safe to come out.

Don't turn around.

Let it trust you.

Let it come out of hiding.

You hear that?

The springs of your bed squeak?

Your wooden floors creaking?

The faint feel of breath on the back of your neck?

That it.

That's who is there.

Not silence.

It.

Don't look at it.

It wants to trust you.

Let it know that it can.

Every time you thought you were alone,

and you spoke out loud.

You weren't talking to yourself,

you were talking to it.

And it want to listen to everything you have to say.

But what if it want to speak?

So let it, and

shh!


	4. Sammy Let me Go (supernatural)

Sammy,

please!

You have to!

I can't stay here!

You wouldn't understand.

You have to let me go!

Sammy!

Please,

don't make me hurt you!

Sammy let me go!

_**Dean, no ones making you do anything.** _

_**You're controlling yourself.** _

_**I'm doing all I can to help you.** _

_**But you have to give me time to fix you!** _

No Sammy! 

I like it!

I like this disease!

It makes me stronger!

You can't make me stay.

_**Please Dean!** _

_**I know you're in there somewhere!** _

_**I'm going to figure this out and everything with be okay.** _

It's too late.

_**It's never to late, Dean!** _

This time it is, Sammy. 

Just let me go.

_**No, Dean.** _

_**I can't let you go.** _

_**I won't lose you to this.** _

To bad.

You don't get a say.

I'm sorry Sammy.

Goodbye.

_**...Dean...** _


	5. What I Desire Most

What do they desire most.

She desired a cure.

He desired a serum.

What does my Doctor and his friend desire most?

Does she desire a normal life?

Does he desire a evil-free universe?

What do they desire?


	6. What?!

What am I going to do?

He knows now.

He knows about my Doctor.

Why did he think he's my dad?

He knows.

What is he thinking?

What's in his mind?

I need to know. 

Are we done?

Are we over?

I don't want to be.


	7. The Moon

It's an egg.

How could I be so stupid?

The moon,

It's hatching!

Quickly! 

We mush do something!

Clara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, do I actually haven't seen the latest episode yet. (its Sunday right now) but I saw gifs on Tumblr so... Is this last one accurate?


	8. Chapter 8

Has she been travelling with him more?

Has she been lying to me about where she's been?

Has she been with him lately?

I just want the truth.

I want us to trust each other,

but I can't if she doesn't tell me.

Where has she been?

She's not the Clara 

that I fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you decide to leave a 'Kudos' THANK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS BOOSTS MY SELF ESTEEM!! <33


End file.
